omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
GranDracmon
Character Synopsis GranDracmon is a Mega-level, A Demon Beast Digimon that is considered the king of vampire Digimon. It has kept a castle in the Dark Area since ancient times, and it boasts of such power that even the Seven Great Demon Lords cannot interfere with it. It has a gentlemanly demeanor, and because of the "Charm" effect within the voice GrandDracmon exudes, it has tales that can lead any Angel Digimon who comes to subdue it into falling down. It is told that it possesses an undying body, and although it is said that it is connected to the details of how the Dark Area came to be within the Digital World, or that it knows the truth of the mysterious evolution, "Death-X", because it's difficult just to struggle your way to the castle, you'd have to say that questioning it about these mysteries would be extremely arduous. Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: GranDracmon/GranDracumon, "The Merchant of Death" Gender: Genderless but referred to as male (Is considered the King of the Vampire Digimon) Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Demon Beast-type Virus Attribute Digimon. Leader of Kowloon, Co. and King of the Vampire Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reincarnation, Hacking, Morality Manipulation, Can manipulate the emotions of an enemy just by looking at them, Can turn enemies into crystals Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level, possibly Multiverse Level+ (Is stated to be so powerful that even the Seven Great Demon Lords are wary of challenging him) Speed: Infinite (Rules over the Dark Area, a world in which time does not exist. Capable of defeating the Demon Lords) Lifting Ability: Universal (Should be at least as strong as Leviamon, who can swallow the entire Digitral World) Striking Ability: At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal (Should be at least as strong as the Seven Great Demon Lords) | Multiversal+ (Far stronger than the likes of the Seven Demon Lords) Durability: At least Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level (Can tank hits from enemies on his level, gave a good fight against Koh/Sayo) Stamina: Very High, battled on equal grounds against a full team of Koh/Sayo's team. Range: Unknown with most of his skills, since they involve directly affecting his enemy. Likely Extended Melee Range due to sheer size with his physical blows. Possibly Planetary with "Death Scream". Intelligence: GranDracmon is a master manipulator who can seduce even angel Digimon to join the darkness "has tales that can lead any Angel Digimon who comes to subdue it into falling down" and a very charming demeanor which can catch even skeptical visitors off-guard. It is also said that he knows the truth behind some of the most mysterious aspects of the Digitial World "it is said that it is connected to the details of how the Dark Area came to be within the Digital World, or that it knows the truth of the mysterious evolution, "Death-X". In Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk GranDracmon is also a master hacker who could warp and lock-down CITY. Weaknesses: Like most dark Digimon, he is vulnerable to holy/light attacks. Other Attributes List of Equipment: The X-Antibody Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Crystal Revolution: Instantly transforms all of the opponents into ice crystals. * Gorgon Eye: (Eye of the Gorgon): Uses its evil eye to imprison within darkness the hearts of the opponents that gaze at it. * Death Scream: Unleashes the wails of the underworld. Extra Info: Sources are GranDracmon on Wikimon, GranDracmon on Digimon Wikia, and Lucemon Falldown Mode on Wikimon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Tier 2